


Luminous

by beautifullyheeled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Teen, Inspired by Music, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, balletlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock never properly shines until he has his other half, his partner, his conductor of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenerdyindividual](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thenerdyindividual).



> This is an Exchangelock prompt fill for Thenerdyindividual. They were wonderfully open to almost everything, but what caught my eye was "I consider dance a sport so if you wanted to give me balletlock that's okay with me. :)"
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love and Light  
> ~Diann

**Music that inspired this:**

**[Written on the Sky](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EiWnyHrXN8) ** _(Sherlock listens to at the beginning)_

****[Luminous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcEW9jXvsNw) ** ** _(Sherlock dances to this piece)_

Sherlock was laid out on the cold polished floor, dark halo of curls interrupted only by the large headphones. The piano was simplistic, but he enjoyed the stopal jerks in the music that were inherent to the underlying smooth melody. He found it soothing and terrible, like when he watched a particularly nasty knot was being worked from John’s shoulder by masseuse after an exhaustive day for them both. 

The natural light in the studio was like a balm. He hadn’t know how much he’d come to rely on his partner until recently. The two had become friends almost since the first day John entered the Conservatory. Sherlock remembered the few seconds it took to deduce him; short but very sturdy (good for lifts), not bothered by same sex dance partners or the intimacy involved, knows he’s very good but not boastful... injured but does not talk about it. The petals had slowly peeled back like onion paper pages to bare one of the kindest, purest people Sherlock had ever met. And when John danced? It _moved_ him. Not that he had let on. Much.

He stood, done daydreaming. Once his mindset cleared, Sherlock to lock his iPhone into the small plastic mount in the wall, chose the next track and set it on repeat turning it up so that the whole of the space resonated with tentative joyful sound. The piano began, quiet and sweet, his feet following once the viola began to sing it’s plaintive accompaniment. As they began to swell together, hands reached out to air; back bowed in longing, as feet followed en pointe backing away in from the forbidden need lodged in Sherlock’s heart. His minds eye conjuring John following him in a chase. The pursuit thrills, and instinct pulls a turn from him as he pulls his arms inward to cover the ache in his chest momentarily before letting them fly back opening his form completely.

What he does not expect is warm sturdy hands around his waist lifting him. A broad chest against his body as he is spun and slowly lowered against the familiar form. The brilliant blue eyes that beg with matched need and longing; warm _alive electric thrilling_ blue eyes that were his mirror. They moved together, spun away, just to be pulled back in with the weight of their own gravitational pull. The raw desire and perfect touch fueling them to dizzying heights. John had him. Step for step, his hands sure in holds and generous with featherlight caresses. It was heady, to be lost only in the music and sensation, reckless with his own body because he knew John would be there to catch him now. 

Sherlock moved with his partner, the longing building up like a static charge, ready to explode as they collided and wound down; close tight movements that led to a freefall and John’s arms cradling him as they dropped to the floor. Short fingers in his curls, slightly chapped lips against his. He held fast terrified this wasn’t real.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this feels short, I just feel there is so much possible aftermath, I'd like to do it justice. If you would like a second chapter to bookend this, please let me know!


End file.
